The Aftermath..
by TraceAce
Summary: After Molly gets put through a table, she's rushed to the hospital. Spike waits for word on her condition..


Just to tell ya..  
  
'=thought  
"=speech  
  
Not to hard, ehhh? ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She was absolutely the love of his life. Everything that she did mesmerized him. The day in New York might have been one of the best in his entire life. It wouldn't have been so great without her.   
  
He was sitting in the waiting room now, his head bowed, his elbows were resting on his knees, and his arms extended up to where his hands could clamp down on top of the back of his head. He didn't want to do anything now but cry.  
  
It was like a nightmare that kept replaying in his mind. Paul Heyman, glaring at him, willing him to come back. His brothers coming down. The attack..and Molly, poor Molly. 'I was suppose to protect her.' he thought over and over again in his mind. 'I'm such a loser.'  
  
God, life was so perfect just before it happened. He was a bit nervous about saying the big three words, because he kept thinking that..well, what if she didn't feel that way? What if she didn't say it back? He still decided to continue on with the plan, and just hoped she felt the same way.  
  
He felt a knot in his stomach form as she looked at him quizzically. Gulping, he basically blurted it out, turning slightly red as he said it. He loved her. It was as simple as that. No like, it had gone into a full blown love. It was too the point that he couldn't even remember how life was before her.  
  
"I think I love you too." her voice startled him out of his thoughts, and it took him a second to register what she had just said.   
  
'She loves me? Oh my god! She does!' he smiled broadly at her, feeling a huge relief rush over him. She felt the same way. This was perfect. He declared that he had something for her, and produced the best rose he found earlier in the day. He searched everywhere for it, and came up with a beautiful rose, one that had the most scent and was beautifuly bloomed. It never got close to her beauty, though.  
  
'She has something for me?' he peered, questioningly, as she replied to her rose. His eyes widened as she talked, as he slowly understood what she was talking about. His idea of what she was speaking of was confirmed when she softly whispered it into his ear. He felt his cheeks flush red. She was willing to do *that*? He felt his heart skip a beat as he quickly dismissed themselves from the ring.  
  
And then it all happened. He felt his heart drop when he saw Paul Heyman blocking their exit. 'Jesus, what does he want? I said it all ready, I don't want to be in ECW anymore!' Paul easily entered the ring, smiling fakely, even going so far as to ask for a chair for him. Spike wasn't fooled like the rest of them.  
  
He watched Paul cautiously, making sure he was protectively in front of Molly. He didn't trust Heyman one bit. Heyman kept at it, and then he went too far. Spike's temper flared the minute he started talking about Molly in a negative light.  
  
"What's a one legged man gonna do?" Paul asked, tauntingly. Spike was glaring at the jackass, ready to explode.  
  
Before he got to Heyman, his eyes were suddenly attentive on something that he didn't want to see. There was something he never, ever wanted to see. They, coming down his ramps, was Buh Buh and D-Von. Putting himself in front of Molly, he watched as they came nearer.  
  
'This is not good.' he glanced around, trying to motion to Molly to run. She stayed put. He quickly found his brothers glaring at him. He knew this was not a good sign. As his brothers spoke, he made sure to stay in front of Molly. He couldn't let her get hurt.  
  
And that's when the pain started. His own flesh and blood jumped him. He felt horrible pain streak up him from his leg as they beat it senselessly. They probably broke it again. Just as Buh Buh was going after it again, he suddenly just stopped. Through a blurry eyesight, Spike saw Molly standing there with a chair.  
  
'MOLLY! NO!' he tried frantically to tell her to run, but he had somehow lost his voice. His eyes widened in abject dispair as D-Von snagged her. "NO!" his voice had returned, but all he could do is watch as his brothers set her up. Struggling uselessly, he watched in horror as she was smashed into the canvas, debris of broken tables all around her. He found himself shaking uncontrollably, and all he did was rush to her side, swearing his head off at his brothers, when they freed him. His Molly, his sweet Molly..  
  
"Spike! Hey, Spikey, wake up." he opened his eyes drozily, blinking. When did he fall asleep? He must have fainted, because he didn't even remember thinking about sleeping. He suddenly realized someone had woke him up, and he looked up to see the familiar blonde locks that was owned by one of his now very good friends.  
  
"Chris?" he asked, weakly. He saw the look of concern etched on his face, and sighed.  
  
"Hey buddy, how are you?" he asked as Spike sat up gingerly. He shook his head.  
  
"Not good." he mumbled, looking down. "Did the doctor come in here?"  
  
"I asked, no word." Jericho frowned. Spike sighed again.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"2 hours." he replied. "I was worried about her too. Spike, you know if I knew.."  
  
"I know, Chris." Spike gave a weak nod. "God, this is all my fault!" In a fit of rage, he smashed his hand down, the bang probably loud enough to echo down the halls. He didn't care, he let a rush of tears fall down his face.  
  
"Spike.." Jericho sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault. Don't think that." Spike knew he was just making him feel better. As for it being not his fault..he was in no position to not blame it on himself.  
  
"Yes it is." he said, his face down so the tears fell down his cheeks onto his shirt. "Chris, I was right there.."  
  
"And you were also tied up, literally." Jericho replied sharply, trying to talk sense into the now sniffling smaller man. "Listen, Molly's a tough little cookie. She knew what she was getting into. She knew she might get hurt. She..she wanted to protect you, kiddo."  
  
"Which is exactly why it's my fault.." Spike said softly, not looking up.  
  
"No, which means you have a girl in there that loves you enough to put her life on the line for you." Jericho shook his head. "It's not her fault, it's not your fault, it's your damn brothers. It's that sick bastard Heyman. Was Molly the one who almost broke your leg again?"  
  
"No.." Spike mumbled.  
  
"And were YOU the one who put her through the table?" Spike remained silent. "Listen, it doesn't matter what happened then, and who's fault it was. What matters right now is Molly's health. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes." he nodded, knowing that his friend as right. 'But I still feel awful.'  
  
"Mr. Dudley?" His head shot up like a rocket. There stood the skinny frame of a young looking doctor. He couldn't be any older then Jericho was. Jericho looked at the man too as he walked over.  
  
"Y-yeah, that's me. How's my girlfriend, Doctor? How's Molly?" he had stood up, looking expectantly at the doctor, a mix of worry and fear crossing his face.  
  
"Mr. Dudley, your girlfriend certainly had a bad bump." he looked over the clip board in his hands. "But I don't see anything that is long term damage. She suffered severe whiplash and a few bruises, so she'll be hurting for maybe a week or so, but besides that..she's fine. She should rest for a little while though. Can't go getting her hurt again, after all."  
  
"Thank goodness." Jericho replied, sounding relieved.  
  
"Can I see her?" Spike questioned, looking hopefully at the doctor. The doctor nodded.  
  
"I don't see why not." he shrugged. "She isn't awake though. Not yet."  
  
"I'll let you go see her." Spike turned to Chris, who was grinning. "I told you she was a tough cookie."  
  
"Thanks, Chris." Jericho nodded to him, and Spike turned and followed the doctor. After a few moments, the man gestured to a room and left. Spike slowly walked to the room, grasping the door knob. After a moment, he turned it, opening the door. Stepping in, he glanced nervously around until his gaze fell onto the still form in the bed in the middle of the room. He walked cautiously over, peering down at her. Her neck sported a slight bruse, along with one on her shoulder.  
  
He ran a hand down her cheek, then moved down to grasp her limp hand in his. She felt so warm for someone who was knocked out so badly. She still held her innocent glow, she was like staring at an angel. His angel..  
  
"Molly, sweetie.." he whispered. "Molly, wake up.." She remained unmoving, and he sighed. The Dudleys..no..ECW will pay for this. What should have been a wonderful night had turned to this nightmare that couldn't be waked up from.  
  
Suddenly Molly stirred, She must have sensed his hands around hers, as she gave them a slight squeeze as she slowly came back from her sleep. She opened her eyes, a bit lazily, like she had been asleep for a long time. She let out a soft smile, though Spike saw a look of slight discomfort contort her features.  
  
"Hi Spike." she said lowly. "Why ya so sad?"  
  
"Molly.." he cracked a smile. "You're awake."  
  
"Sure I'm awake, silly. Wow, my head hurts." she giggled slightly. "How ya feeling? I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier. When I did I really didn't help that much either."  
  
"Molly, don't even think about standing up to my brothers like that again." His tone was soft, but firm. "They could have really hurt you." He let go of her hand, letting them fall to his sides.  
  
"But if I didn't they would have broken your other leg and how the heck could you be around without walking? I sure can't carry ya all day." she replied.  
  
"You matter more then me then anything else." he explained to her. "I would die for you, Mols." She smiled, lifting her hand to touch his cheek.  
  
"Spike, I think you're forgetting who you're talking to. I'm a Holly, I can take double time punishment! Especially if it's for you." Her smile broadened. "Hm, I guess they didn't take my rose."  
  
"Yeah, it probably got crushed because of the fighting. I'll get you a new one..maybe even a dozen ones." he winked at her.  
  
"You're so sweet, Spike." she smiled. "I guess we'll have to wait a little for my present." Spike grew a bit red remembering *her* present.  
  
"You know Molly, we don't have to do *that*.." he trailed off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Molly glanced over to him, wincing a bit as she moved her neck.  
  
"I want too." she said simply. He smiled, leaning down and kissing her lightly. She smiled, a bit drozily. "Wow, I'm a little sleepy still."  
  
"Me too." he agreed.  
  
"Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" she whispered, sounding suddenly like a little girl. Spike smiled and nodded, sitting himself in the chair next to her bed. She inched closer to where he was, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
Both of them ended up falling asleep a little under 20 minutes later. 


End file.
